


Dark Chocolate and Raspberry Kisses

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re drunk, drunk and in love and the night feels wild around them, cool air caressing every inch of their skin and sending delicious shivers down their spines. “I love you,” one of them whispers.</p>
<p>"Not as much as I love you," the other answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Chocolate and Raspberry Kisses

They fall into bed laughing, legs tangling together and lips crashing into one another’s as they trade lazy, drunken kisses that taste like dark chocolate and too-ripe raspberries.

 

They’re drunk, drunk and in love and the night feels wild around them, cool air caressing every inch of their skin and sending delicious shivers down their spines. “I love you,” one of them whispers.

 

The other answers in kind, with a slurred, “Not as much as I love you,” and they fall together once more, lips and teeth and tongues licking and sucking and biting. It’s frantic, the way they move together, as if they’re running out of time and desperate to reach some higher plain before some unseen hourglass runs out.

 

They’re too far gone for that, though, so they just pet each other in the darkness, stroking and tugging and laughing and exploring. They fall asleep like that, chocolate-raspberry lips parted and oh-so close.

 

And when Michael wakes up, he’s alone, but that’s okay, because he knows it won’t be for long. _Three._ It never – _two_ – is. _One._

 

“I made you breakfast,” Lucifer announces over a tray laden with all of Michael’s favorite things.

 

Michael smiles, and Lucifer smiles back.


End file.
